G.I. Joe 3 (2008)
|pages= |series=''G.I. Joe'' |preceded by=''G.I. Joe 2'G.I. Joe 2'' |followed by=''G.I. Joe 4'G.I. Joe 4}} 'G.I. Joe 3' is the third regular issue of IDW Publishing ''G.I. Joe series. Publisher's summary The Pit is under siege by high-tech invaders controlled remotely by weapons genius Destro. All of the Joes' lives and secrets are on the line as they fight for their existence against machines programmed to kill in a deadly game of cat-and-mouse inside the Joes' secret lair. And it doesn't go easy for Destro as his current client sends the Baroness to terminate their contract... with prejudice. Plot With The Pit under attack, Duke, Beach Head, and Rock N' Roll race to combat the menace alongside more Joes. They encounter the spider-bots and are pinned down. General Hawk leads the defense of The Pit and orders them to eliminate the threat and resecure the base. The spider-bots target The Pit's communications and destroy them. The Joes manage to destroy one of the machines when Brainstorm blinds its optics, allowing Duke to place a sticky-charge on it and blow it up. At Castle Destro, McCullen and the Baroness are engaged in a tense standoff. McCullen orders his dog, Clyde to attack the Baroness. While the Baroness kills Clyde, it gives McCullen enough time to escape the roof. The battle in The Pit rages on while Brainstorm determines that there were only six machines in the box, and one was destroyed, leaving five. He also determines that their true intention is not a full attack, but an information raid. One bot has gone to the closed servers in The Silo, where all the critical information on G.I. Joe is held. If the information gets out, the covert nature of G.I. Joe will be compromised. Scarlett's arrival in a Bradley tank dispatched another one of the machines. Scarlett, Duke, Beach Head and Brainstorm head for The Silo. At The Silo, they find Dial Tone keeping a tab on one of the machines which is jacked into the system and downloading files pertaining to teleportation, probability amplitude, and Ward Michaelmas. Beach Head manages to sever the connection with an accurate shot, but the spider-bot escapes into the vents. Brainstorm informs them that if the machine gets outside the GPS blindspot, then it can transmit The Pit's location. Appearances *Glynis McDougall *Roderick McDougall *Rock N' Roll *Scarlett |creatures= *Dog **Clyde |events= |locations= *Earth **Castle Destro **United States of America ***Galveston ***Nevada ****The Pit *****The Silo |organizations= *Cobra *G.I. Joe *General |species= *Human |vehicles= *Bradley *H.A.V.O.C. |technology= *Sticky-charge |miscellanea= }} Quotes Trivia G.I. Joe references *First appearance of Rock N' Roll. Real world references *The song Rock N' Roll sings is "Gone Shootin'" by AC/DC. *Duke says that Beach Head is a "sharpshootin' legend back at Benning," referencing US Army base Fort Benning. Cover gallery GI Joe 3 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Robert Atkins, colors by Andrew Crossley GI Joe 3 CVR-RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive. Art by Dave Johnson Notes and references Category:G.I. Joe (2008) comics